muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Garrettk41
Image uploading Hi, Garrett! First of all, you shouldn't be using Microsoft Paint to actually upload anything. That's an image editing program, so you use it to save or resize the screengrabbed image. The above image may help. When you're at the Upload photo page, click "browse" with the left mouse button. At this point, a "Choose file to upload" option will present itself, and you upload from the appropriate folder (it may default to a specific folder, but change that by clicking "Look in" then find the file you want). The other potential problem is the file format. Read the instructions on the upload page, below maximum file size: "Permitted file types: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogv, oga." The first four are the most common (and jpg or jpeg preferred). If you saved your image as a bitmap (bmp), it won't be allowed. In MS Paint, rename it by clicking "Save" or "Save as" under file, and when the next screen pops up, at the bottom, you'll see "save as type." Select the format you want (JPEG is preferred, and that will rename the file as either "filename.jpg" or .jpeg, depending). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I took your advice and, after a few more false tries, I was finally able to upload my picture. However, it still needs a bit of resizing and color adjusting. Plus, we've got to get my user name out of there. It's the librarian picture on The People in Your Neighborhood page. I just had to change it; the one we previously had was a mirrored image. Perhaps you could do something about it? Garrettk41 01:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) SS videos Hey, you know you don't have to keep making sections on talk pages if a clip pertaining to that page appears on the website. Just add it yourself. - Oscarfan 01:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I realize that. I've added it before. I was bringing it up more because that gives us the chance to put up better pictures for the sketches than the ones currently there, something I myself don't know how to do. Garrettk41 01:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Don Music Hey Garrett, what's your source to "Mary Had a Bycicle" having a SS News Flash logo in later airings? If it's the post Buddyboy600 posted on YouTube, then that's just a fan-made video he made. Wattamack4 18:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :How sure are we that this is the case? Because while that was hinted at in the comments, I don't believe Buddyboy ever admitted to that himself? Garrettk41 21:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I do have a good feeling that he probably just edited it in Windows Movie Maker. You can ask him on YouTube if it was real or just fan-made (I personally think it's fan-made because of the "What if" part). Wattamack4 21:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Oops, didn't realise it had no "what if". My bad. But if he said "Can you imagine", I think that could be a hint it's fan-made. Wattamack4 21:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Yeah, "Can you imagine," though he omitted if. And yes, it is indeed an editing job (note the fade-in), and User:BuddyBoy600 has a history of fan editing or even just making stuff up because he wished they happened that way (which is what got him blocked here, since we're encyclopedic; on YouTube, it's harmless but don't use it as fact). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, isn't User:Marsupilamifan Buddyboy600, or is that a totally different person? Because I noticed hat user posted an "opinion question" about that video on the talk page for "Mary Had a Bicycle". Wattamack4 22:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::I see. Well, I guess that means it never really began with the News Flash logo. The video was my only source. I guess I was wrong. Garrettk41 04:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Some tips/reminders Hi, Garrett! A couple of formatting reminders for you. One, when adding images to a gallery page, as for the AM patterns, you use this format: Image:Filename.jpg|Page Name. That means the file name which ends in .jpg (or .JPG in some instances), and not just copying the URL you get when you click the image through twice. Also, remember to include any new entries alphabetically in the list, *within* the gallery tags, not after it. Thanks! Also, whenever you create a new page, like Billy (Anything Muppet), don't forget to categorize it. We've told you before and you still seem to be having trouble. It's simple. At the bottom of your article, instead of blank space, manually type Category:Sesame Street Characters (and Muppet Characters as well when applicable, or whatever other category is relevant). The new preferences also let you choose a category in that box at the bottom of the screen, but I still find it easiest, especially when starting a new page, to just type it manually. If you still need help, let me know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I had a feeling this would be brought up eventually. You see, the editing pages are no longer turning up the way they used to, at least not on my computer. Originally, when I clicked 'edit this page', I got everything all typed up in front of me so that all I had to do was insert something right where I wanted it, but now it's changed, so that when I try to edit pages like expamples of various anything muppet patterns they appear on the editing page pretty much as they appear on thier normal pages, only at a different angle, and without the pictures or names of the characters. And because of this, I can't put it in its alphabetical spot. All I see when I edit pages like that is a green asterisk telling me to insert something next to it. So I do and wait for someone else to put it in its proper place alphabetically. You probably haven't noticed, but I referenced this problem on the People in Your Neighborhood talk page when I couldn't put a specific version in its chronological place on the menu. Your computer obviously isn't doing this, Andrew, but I explained it as best I could. As for the categories, my mistake. I just hadn't really thought about it beforehand. I'll try not to forget again. Garrettk41 21:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi! If you have issues like this, post them on Special:Community or an admin's talk page (your brief "Something weird is going on" message on "People in Your Neighborhood" didn't describe this at all, but made it sound like a URL issue). You'll need to post screengrab of what you're seeing when editing (just click "Print scrn" on the far right of your keyboard, where it is on most keyboards anyway, and paste into MS Paint or any other image program, but if you're using Windows, MS Paint is on it, under "Accessories"). That's the only real way we can troubleshoot this. It could be a result of having the so-called "What You See Is What You Get" editing turned on. In fact it sounds like it's related to your preference settings. Go to the "More" tab, next to "Watchlist" at the top, and pulldown preferences. It will give you your user profile but also several other preference tabs, including "Editing." It's the editing preferences we're concerned with, so we'll need a screengrab of that. If you need more help or to be talked through the screengrab process as you go, let me know, but we really can't help you unless we can see what you're talking about. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:59, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I saw no More tab next to Watch. There was one that said Move, but that didn't give any editing options. Garrettk41 03:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I said "Watchlist," not Watch. Not the tabs for the article. The tabs at the very top of every page you visit. You see your user name, on the far right, then "My Home, then "My Talk," then "Watchlist" and then More. To the left of the logout/login tab. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing Hi, Garrett. What's your source for your edit to Mr. Snuffleupagus? "In one episode, he revealed that he also drinks sasafrass tea." If you don't have an episode number, you need to include a link or other specification or context: YouTube clip, a Sesamestreet.org video, or what? Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's from Episode 0536, which I just saw three days ago. After playing a few rounds of Follow the Leader, unnoticed by anyone, Snuffy turns to us and says "oh dear. This is lots of fun, but I'm getting tired. I'd better go home for a cup of sasafrass tea." Garrettk41 23:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. Next time, if you know the episode number, make sure to include it, since other editors have no idea what you mean by "one episode." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. I'll try to remember that. Garrettk41 23:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Speaking of sources, can you remember your source for changing the date on First and Last to 1981, back in August? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Several users on youtube have referenced it as being from 1981 on both versions of First and Last. I know that may not seem like a very reliabale source, but then again, how likely is it that they're all wrong? Garrettk41 22:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Very likely. Please, we've told you time and again. YouTube user attributions are *never* a source, unless that user actually lists a source (not a guess or a memory, since they all copy from each other or from MuppetCentral guesses) or the user was actually involved or otherwise has insider knowledge (i.e. when Sesame animators or puppeteers put up clips or reels). -- Andrew Leal (talk) Kermit singing help name that song... I am looking for the name of a song that my son loved. It was kermit singing , and I believe he was under a bridge in the winter. I believe it was a special, maybe xmas? Its not Rainbow Connection.and pretty sure it wasn't Hard to be Green, only version of that I could find was older than my son.Hes only 14 so it must be in last 9 years in order for him to remember it. please help.. thanks :I have no idea. It doesn't sound familiar to me. But if I ever come up with something, I'll let you know. Garrettk41 02:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Pages I've started I've found that within the past few weeks, two pages I've created, Mary the shepherdess and Jack the hill climber, have been deleted. Would someone mind telling me why that is? Garrettk41 14:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Garrett. I just saw this by accident (next time, ask the editors in question on their talk pages). Read the edit summaries, they explain very clearly. We already have pages for Mary Had a Little Lamb and Jack and Jill, so those were just awkwardly titled duplicates. If you want to expand specific details (pattern noting when there's a visual really isn't that important), feel free to do so there! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) School in the Afternoon Hi, Garrett -- I posted a question on Talk:Dick. Can you check it out? -- Danny (talk) 00:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Bruno (student) Hi Garrett, what's your source for Bruno (student)? The article isn't clear on where he's from. Do you have a picture or video? —Scott (talk) 05:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got a source: "School in the Afternoon". Here's the link right here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNQIAo_blpM. I intend to create pages for everyone in this clip in due course. Garrettk41 16:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice. Do you know how to take screenshots? Those pages would work better with pictures. And we should say that they're Sesame Street characters. I had no idea what School in the Afternoon was, especially as it wasn't linked to anything on the wiki. —Scott (talk) 18:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I can help out with those if you want! -- MuppetDude 18:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be nice. I've never put pictures on Muppet Wiki before. Andrew once gave me instructions, but they lost me part way. I put Bruno down on the Images Wanted page. So yeah, the help would be appreciated. Garrettk41 18:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Done and done. I just uploaded images of Bruno, Phil (Marty Robinson), Katie (Pam Arciero), Dick (Kevin Clash), Martha (M. Elizabeth Huston), and Dwayne (Clash). You can start those pages now! -- MuppetDude 19:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I also added a pic of Felicity from another segment. -- MuppetDude 20:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, dude. We're on a role. Garrettk41 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) lost sketch Hey Garrettk, I was wondering if you could help me track down a sketch that only aired 7 times. It is a live action music video called "Feet Song" by Joe Raposo and the specific set of lyrics are "one foot, two foot, whatcha gonna do foot". There may be other lyrics like "thin feet fat feet wipe em' on the mat feet". It supposedly appeared once in season 1, once in season two, twice in season 4, and 3 times in season 5, episodes 567, 659, and 607. Believe it or not, Sesame Street actually sent me episode 567, but it was either edited out, or cataloged wrong. The production number is 0517. They may have confused it with a sketch called "Some Feet"., with lyrics, "some feet are fat, some feet are skinny". That is the wrong sketch. If you happen to find the episode number with that sketch, could you let me know? Thanks! :Well, it doesn't ring a bell just at present, and I'm not sure why you asked me of all people. However, if I ever do run across it, I'll certainly let you know. Garrettk41 02:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Garrett, don't edit the comments made by other people on talk pages. This was a comment left by Andrew, and nobody has the right to edits his words but him. 15:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Ordinarilly, I'd agree, and I certainly wouldn't do that on a regular basis, but I interpreted the first part of his remark as kind of rude. I know it's not really my call, but I know that Wiki does not promote unpleasant remarks, and if a casual user wrote that, they'd probably be blocked. Again, I wasn't trying to cause any trouble, just to soften the comment a bit. I won't keep doing it. Garrettk41 17:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::We don't block casual users for that (we discuss it first, and in that case it was in response to Nick's saying "This is incredibly stupid" if you'd read the whole conversation), and it's from three years ago. You don't need to go dig up old discussions and fix them, Garrett, regardless. I know you meant well, but even any heated discussions (and that wasn't one of them) from years ago were usually resolved on other talk pages or in e-mail and there's no point in changing the record. Really, you shouldn't be changing anything in years old discussions, even typos or the like. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was hoping you wouldn't notice that edit I made. Well, I did notice that Nick said in advance that it was rather stupid, which seemed enough. I admit though, I took no notice of when it was written. Oh well. It's reverted back to the original way now. Garrettk41 23:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Likewise, if you're hoping another person won't notice an edit, for any reason on any page, than it's probably not an edit you should make (and of course, tone can't always be conveyed easily on the internet, and text can be misunderstood not one for adding smilies to counter that, but when they arise, they're settled among the parties concerned if anything needs to be settled, which nothing did in that case anyway). No harm done, just don't change anything (and when reading discussions, look at dates). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Check. Garrettk41 23:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Reliable Sources Hi, Garrett! I responded to your Nelson comic, which I hope doesn't come off as harsh. However, I just wanted to point out our policy section on sources. It takes practice, but since I've seen it cropping up often in your comments, where you seem confused as to why one source is accepted and another (especially IMDb) rejected, it could help. Essentially, Wikipedia, IMDb, fan websites, and message forums are all unreliable sources, as a rule. They don't cite what their sources are generally and can be full of misinformation; in an instance where one of those (or a similar website) does clearly cite its source (an interview, a newspaper article, presskit, etc.) or where the information can be matched up with screen credits, then that specific bit of information is sourced and can be used. That still doesn't mean every bit of info on the site is sourced. Reliable sources, on the other hand, include official agency resumes (some are uploaded to IMDb's resume section, which is utterly independent and often even contradicts what's in the user added filmography section; others can be found on a person's official siteor the agency's websites), official presskits (from Sesame Workshop, Henson, etc., the "About the Cast" sections often appended to playbills or movie production notes), audio commentary by the participants, interviews with the person in question, most newspaper/magazine articles (tabloids always excluded, others depending on the nature of the periodical and article, but one can usually tell), and so on. This probably seems overwhelming and it takes practice, so don't worry too much about it at first, but I hope this clears up some things a bit, especially why we don't take IMDb's word for things or accept something someone found on a fan site or Muppet Central without a clear indication of where the site/forum got it from (and there usually isn't). That's one reason we've become so strict about citing our sources here, precisely so it's clear where information comes from, or when it's based on vocal recognition, that there's a consensus or no real question about the identification. That's a whole lot of text, but I hope some of it helps, anyway! Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to keep that in mind, Andrew. Garrettk41 03:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Patterns Hi, Garrett! Please read edit summaries when you notice one of your edits has been changed. Super Nanny is not the Pumpkin pattern, as visual comparison shows. That pattern doesn't have a page yet, since it showed up in the 1990s and we don't know what the Workshop calls it. Random users have started pages for it from "Large Orange Live-Hand" to "Large Pumpkin" and so on, but whatever we call it would be a fan term, so in the mean time we leave it be (not every pattern needs a category, especially if we don't know what to call it). Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:19, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :You're right. I see it now. She does look slightly different from the other Pumpkin Muppets on the page. In fact, it leads me to wonder: what about I.C. Deforrest. I have her on that page as well, but now I think she looks more like an orange live hand as well. Is she? Garrettk41 01:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::She isn't. Study the patterns if you're not sure, but the Pumpkin pattern (original fan name: "Tall Orange") is always the same basic shape, with a vertically long head and rod arms (generally). See the picture from the Character Style Guide and the blank Pumpkin puppet on the pattern page. If you're ever not sure about a pattern, feel free to raise a question on the talk page, or otherwise just leave out the template. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Numbers Hi, Garrett! Another heads up. In the early years of the Wiki, we agreed it was okay to mix numerical symbols and written numbers. In particular, in phrases like "130 half hours," it looks awkward in full. So if you see a mix, it's okay and generally preferable to leave as is. We use whatever works within the context of the sentence or chart. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree, it does seem a bit awkward. The only reason why I made this particular change is because the number served as the beginning of a sentence. And I was always taught that it's very unprofessional to begin a sentence with digits. Do you still want it back the old way? Garrettk41 19:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::We do. This is an old issue (I'll find the discussions to add to the policy page at some point) before you were around, and as you know, Muppet Wiki uses formal and informal rules, going by consensus but also what looks best online. In this case, that rule you mention isn't universal. It was also probably assuming you wouldn't be writing about the number of episodes produced, and more likely quoting statistics and so on, or you were being urged to avoid things like "2 days ago, as I walked down the street...." and so on. Something weird is going on This has happened to me twice in a row now. I've tried to add clips to a character's miscellaneous page, but both times, the only part that's showed up in the description is the indication that it's available for viewing at Sesamestreet.org. The description of the clip itself doesn't get submitted. And yet, it's still written in on the edit pages. Can anyone tell me just exactly what's up with that? Garrettk41 02:16, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Garrett! If you have a technical question, you should post it on so everybody will see it sooner. -- Ken (talk) 03:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ernie and Bert Sketches: Miscellaneous Garrett, please stop adding entries that are already on the Cookie Monster and Ernie page. Those two pages don't need that kind of double-dipping. --MuppetVJ 00:36, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, you see, the reason why I was adding them is because even though there is indeed a Cookie Monster and Ernie page, while it's in the list of Cookie Monster sketches, it isn't in the list of Ernie and Bert sketches. You can find them in Cookie's menu, but not in Ernie's. Furthermore, there's also a Cookie Monster and Kermit menu that isn't in Kermit's list, and those sketches are included in Kermit's miscellaneous sketches, so what's wrong with doing the same on Ernie's? Garrettk41 00:43, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I'd mentioned this to you way back in March, Garrett. If you're having trouble finding sketches or think others might, feel free to add them to the appropriate category. Looking around, though, in fact, Cookie Monster and Ernie is already categorized under both Ernie and Bert sketches and Cookie Monster sketches so it's easily found (and generally, if there's doubling, as I mentioned way back about Herry and Monsterpiece Theater and so on, it's better to remove it when you spot it than create more). If you're talking about the menu at the bottom as opposed to the categories, I fail to see an issue since they're all there and it's easy to spot Cookie Monster and Ernie without including it under both Ernie and Cookie. The menu list was just Danny's idea of something that looked nice and a useful tool in addition to the categories, not a replacement for it (dual categorizing is fine, but listing multiple categories under different headings in that menu list is just silly and would be more confusing than helpful). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, alright, if you think it does nothing but makes things more confusing, I guess we don't need them under both characters. I just have to ask, though, what about the ones with Cookie and Kermit? I guess it makes sense to put the 'lecture' clips on Kermit's page, but what about the non-lecture ones, such as Cookie's poem on galoshes and the mystery box? Those are on Kermit's Miscellaneous page. Should those get deleted? Garrettk41 01:10, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that was a goof, go ahead and take those out. And to clarify again, Garrett, it *is* under both characters in the category. The list, however, presents all the sketches in a way that they can be read up and down or left to right and it's easy to spot "Cookie and Ernie" under Cookie right below Ernie and Bert (and in general, I'm not so sure how many users actually use it to navigate anyway, but doubling would make it harder, not easier, when it only takes a few more seconds to find what you want anyway just by looking closely). It's intended as an additional aide, not a replacement and not something that needs to be overcomplicated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:14, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Alright, they're gone. And I have the message now. Garrettk41 01:18, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Spelling Hey, Garrett! Just so you know, Caroll Spinney is spelled exactly like that. I notice you've been changing it, but that just leads to a redirect page and, when possible, we like to link directly to the page and reflect the accurate spelling. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :By golly, you're right. I didn't even notice that before. Even IMDb confirms that Caroll is the correct spelling. Sorry about that. Thanks for telling me. Garrettk41 22:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted Hi Garrett. I'm not sure, but there's probably a good picture of Simon Soundman in one of the videos on sesamestreet.org. —Scott (talk) 01:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey there, Scott. You're probably right. There have to be good pictures of him there. But I don't have the technology to insert them myself. That's why I brought it up. Garrettk41 01:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::You don't need much in the way of technology. To get pictures from the Sesame site or YouTube, just pause the scene when you get to an image you want, press the "print scrn" button on your keyboard, and then paste into any image program (Microsoft Paint, for example, which comes on all PCs, or there's plenty of simple free ones to download; I use IrfanView). Edit/resize if you can, but regardless, save the image as a JPG and under a simple label (the character name usually works). Then upload it to the Wiki. Simple (though it may take practice to get the hang of it). If you need resizing or editing help, feel free to ask us, but with some of your image requests, other users really have no idea which Sesamestreet.org or YouTube sketch you got your character info from (and often don't feel like searching). It's usually easier, however, for someone else to shrink, crop, or otherwise adjust a basic image. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::I just might try that. Garrettk41 02:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ernie and Bert with kids Thanks for the new pictures, Garrett! -- Ken (talk) 01:05, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :No trouble at all. Garrettk41 02:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Page creation Hi, Garrett! I've noticed you're still uncomfortable about starting articles. There's nothing to it, just go ahead and do it. Parking "we need a page for" requests generally won't get results, but starting a stub often will (don't worry if it's ugly or you have problems with formatting, which if anything is more likely to encourage someone with free time to fix it up, and it's often easier for casual editors to clean up a page if there's at least some basic info to start with, than to create a page they may have neither knowledge nor interest in). If you're really unsure of yourself, feel free to play around in the Sandbox first. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:43, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, with all the encouragement I've been getting, I guess I might as well give it a whirl. If only I knew where to begin. Plus, I sort of have this thing where if I add a whole new page myself, it just doesn't seem official, if that's the right word. But, I guess I'll give it a shot. Just tell me how. Thanks, Andrew. Garrettk41 04:57, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hi, Garrett! I hope you don't mind if I share a few ideas. When I first got here, I didn't know a thing about wikis, and I was kind of overwhelmed about where to start. But I just kind of began by adding information to record pages, and after a while I started noticing ones that I knew were missing, but I only had limited information on them. For example, on My Record, all I had was the title and record number, taken from the back of other Sesame LP's, but that was it. But I put up what I had. Then somebody put up a picture of the cover, and then somebody put up the track listing. Then we fleshed it out with the songwriters and performers. That's how it works. Everybody adds as much or as little as they know, and then other people add to it, and sometimes years could go by, and somebody will find something. After 2 and a half years, we're still finding record covers. So I would say find something you're interested in, like a maybe a book or DVD or other item, and start a page for it. Click on the Help link to start a brand-new page, and the admins will help you if you need to categorize it or change the name of the page. I hope this helps! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Pageants Hi, Garrett! For the record, Cookie Monster Sketches: Miscellaneous is only for sketches which aren't classified anywhere else (or otherwise shared with other characters' Miscellaneous pages). The pageants are their own entity and more than one featured Cookie Monster anyway. The only page to do so is Herry Monster, and that should probably be fixed as well, since otherwise every relevant pageant would have to be added to Ernie, Bert, and so on; for the same reason, Masterpiece Theater sketches aren't included on miscellaneous pages, since they all feature Cookie, most feature Grover, many involve Herry, and so on (we make an exception for Sesame Street News Flash because the use of established main Muppets apart from Kermit is fairly uncommon). The template below links to the pageant page, so please don't add it again, and don't forget to read edit summaries to see why something has been changed before reverting it. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:43, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh. I see. Actually, I wasn't sure it was necessary myself, but since Herry's miscellaneous page had them... :You said that should be taken care of. So I guess you don't want me to insert he remaining pageants he was in onto his page. Shall I get rid of the pageants for you? :Thanks for the tip, Andrew. Garrettk41 21:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that would help. If it really seems necessary, it would make more sense to double categorize, since the core group in most (but not all) pageants consisted of Ernie, Bert, Cookie, and Herry. But like I said, with the template below for easy navigation to all sketch pages, I don't think it's needed. So no pageants or Monsterpiece Theater, but if you find things like News Flash appearances or the game show sketches, feel free to add those. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::I've deleted all the pageants from Herry's page, but not the Monsterpiece Theater segments. Shall I do those too? By the way, just to clarify, I wasn't intending to put individual segments of the latter on Cookie's miscellaneous page. There wouldn't have been any point in that. So shall I delete them from Herry's list? Garrettk41 01:11, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Image Requests Hi again, Garrett! Once more reminding you, if you see a page without a picture, or feel a better one is needed, mention it on Images Wanted, not the article talk page or a user's talk page. As I've said before, often an image just isn't available, but if it is, that page is the best way of getting one, since in general it's proven effective and is seen by more people than a single talk page (some of our users check it periodically and upload as many as they have at once). You'll also be happy to know I finally found an image of Bob Payne. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Very well, Andrew. Yes, that probably is easier. I've already made two picture requests on that page. Just one thing though. There doesn't seem to be a category for requesting pictures of Muppet performers, and there's at least one more I want to inquire about. :I'm glad you found a photo of Bob Payne. And while we're on the subject, regarding his appearance on Mr. Rogers. You said you weren't sure if it was the same guy. Well, it was only one appearance and he was credited as an additional puppeteer. So of course it's the same guy. It just proves why no one actually saw him. Garrettk41 06:18, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::No "of course" about it, since Rogers taped in Pittsburgh, and it seems to have been more than one appearance and not as an "additional puppeteer" (rather, helping out the Browns who ran the puppet theater, so would have been on camera). It's certainly possible, maybe likely, but can't be assumed without seeing the visuals, given the time frame and distance. And the point of Images Wanted is to add requests, so if you don't see a section, feel free to create one. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Talk page tips Hey, Garrett! I've noticed you've been asking a lot of questions on Scott and Danny's talk page, which really aren't addressed to them or which they can't answer. Here's how it works. If you have a question concerning a specific article, as with Oceanview, Illinois or Anything Muppets, you ask it on the talk page for that article. Requests for images should go in the appropriate slot on Images Wanted. It may take awhile, and in many cases, the images just aren't available (as with Bob Payne, nobody here has ever found a picture of him, since he never appeared on-camera in any documentaries, hasn't been widely interviewed, wasn't an actor, etc.). But if anyone has it, the best way is to list a request on that page (the only time any of us make such requests directly to a user is if he or she uploaded a screengrab from a production featuring the desired character or actor, and thus might be in a position to take other screengrabs). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:50, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I see. I guess I was just trying to become more acquainted with the individual administrators. Oh well. Thanks for letting me know about that, Andrew.Garrettk41 03:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::There's nothing wrong with becoming more acquainted, but it's not the best way to get questions answered (a better way to get acquainted is just to say hi or comment on an article someone created which really impressed you, we do that all the time). Also, don't forget to use the four tildes to sign your comments. You're getting the hang of this wiki thing in general, though, so don't feel discouraged! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Once again, you've posted a new topic at the bottom of Danny's talk page, when it should have gone at the top. This is the second time I've reminded you of this rule, which is explicitly stated at the top of every talk page when you click the "edit" link. Please remember this rule from now on. --MuppetVJ 19:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh dear. I didn't realize that. Actually, I wasn't even typing the message on that page. I clicked the "Leave Message" tab at the top and wrote it there. At any rate, I thought the most recent messages naturally went to the top of the page. Maybe you'd better tell me what I click on the discussion page to see to it that it comes out on the top. Garrettk41 19:26, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, you can't use "Leave Message." Just choose "edit this page" and manually place the message at the top. Anything else won't work, since the tech is designed with the Wikipedia system in mind. Here, we find it more effective to place all new discussions at the top where they can easily be seen, rather than burying them at the bottom (plus, we archive user talk pages when they get too long, so that's another hazard). Next time you edit any talk page, take a good look at that heading, which appears everywhere, and which Guillermo linked to above. That explains it clearly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) You did it! Hey, I see that you added to the Green and Pumpkin pages. Well done; I'm glad you learned how to do that! -- Danny (talk) 20:43, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It eventually came to me. I've added characters for all of the different patterns except for purple (that's a rare one.). I just scan the list of characters and whenever I find one, I just add em' on in. Garrettk41 05:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Garrett -- I replied to your message on my talk page, but I also want to explain some more about talk pages. When you post a message on a talk page, please don't use the + sign at the top of the page. Use the "edit this page" tab. Write your message directly under the message that you're replying to, with a : at the beginning of each paragraph, so that your reply indents. Also, sign your talk page posts with ~~~~ . Guillermo just told you that two days ago, and I'm reminding you again. -- Danny (talk) 15:11, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh, right. I got you now. I didn't quite understand Guillermo's message. Actually, I never hit the + key, I just went to your page and left you another message. No matter. I believe I've got it now. Thanks. --GarrettGarrettk41 17:33, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::What Danny said. Also, new discussions go at the TOP of the page, not the bottom. Refer to the box that says "READ THIS FIRST" on Scott's talk page. --MuppetVJ 02:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Table formatting The reason we have the |} is to keep the table closed - otherwise, as you can see, everything that comes after the table data, ends up inside the table. --MuppetVJ 05:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I know. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to put a version of the song in its correct place chronologically and somehow that whole table issue ended up happening. I tried to fix it, but I wasn't able to. I'm glad you did. --Garrettk41 12:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Also, please remember to reply to topics on the talk page they're posted on (not directly to the poster), and end your talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~). --MuppetVJ 22:35, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Uppercase Hi. You're capitalizing some oddly random words on various pages. Is there a reason for that? —Scott (talk) 05:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Bold text Well, I generally tend to capitalize words that I think are important when they are part of a title. That's why capitalized "Bowl" and "Fruit". Garrettk41 00:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Garrettk41 02:34, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Garrettk41 17:41, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Nelson Hi there -- Do you have a source for Jerry Nelson performing Nelson? We have that character listed as "Unknown Performer" because we're not sure. If you know something about that character, that would be great! If your clue is the name, then that's not it... The character is named for Nelson Eddy. -- Danny (talk) 11:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I've reverted your changes to Nelson as the fan website you've cited can't be used as a reliable source. If you would like to open up the topic for conversation, feel free to do so at the talk page. Also, you might benefit from taking a look around at other pages on the wiki and especially our FAQ to get a feel for how things are done. You've tried to place Nelson in a category that doesn't exist twice now, and I'd like to make sure you're familiar with how wiki markup works. —Scott (talk) 01:56, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. What's your name? Please check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 03:33, 17 April 2007 (UTC)